Gale and Madge  Part One
by hunger-games-fiction
Summary: Quite small... if you think its okay i might continue.  Remember, I'm only 14! Don't be harsh!   Also, they kiss  they don't have sex...


**The muscular man, not of several years but enough to hold his posture up to the point of looking self-sufficient, threw down his tattered boots onto the hand-woven bed sheet. Set down on this piece of cloth, they looked un-earthly, as if someone had scattered reality into a place where the only reality was exorbitance in the highest order, looked as if they were just missing pixels in this faultlessly created chamber - in which it was easily distinguishable that it was the dwelling of a tenderfoot damsel. In fact, under close inspection, you can find further evidence that this man was not in his natural habitat at this moment of his existence. His dark, driven eyes are focused, still and motionless. And yet his body, rigid as it may be looks to be light, to be in a state of floating above the exquisite marble flooring of the house. This effect proves to the on-looker's eye that this man could fly off from this orientation at any instant, that his body was prepared for battle.**

A few seconds succeeding, this man lets out a compelling succession of notes from his orifice, forming sounds which are deep and heavy, but with the amount of wonder that creates the formation of a 'u' appear on his grimace. The ear then picks up a flitter of reply – high and genteel – ladylike in all forms of the word. Like a jabberjay, the sounds repeat back and forth. Some include streams of merriment and promise, only to be slickly forced back into a blunt reality of uncharitable trepidation. The concern is evident as when the resplendent, fair haired young woman appears in the threshold of the man's sight, his arms lock around her, for protection, to make sure nothing that either of them do will ever take them apart.

As soon as his mind lets himself slightly loosen his grasp on the maiden, his eyes catch her fretful gaze. They stare, foreheads leaned on one-another. Taking each other's strain. And then, with their arms still entrapped around themselves, the gravity within them both strengthens, their two essences become one and their feelings entwine, bringing their lips together in harmony. Softly. Then – a crack. A turn of a key. A shudder of fear. They break apart: abruptly. The debutante's face drifts its way towards the flooring, knowing that her guardian must return to his reality, as this, now, could never be. The two beloveds, still entwined, could never be together.

Only a few years prior this man had killed over a thousand people in 2, which had made all the worse by the fact that one of these, was her own mother.

Her country was in a terrible war, 'rebels' from each district, led by a girl both her and her suitor were previously close to, were trying to take over power from the leading nation – The Capitol. Her hometown in 12 was bombed but Snow had evacuated her family to 2 a few hours before, so that her parents could help out in 2's main power-house. They provided peacekeepers, of course this was not what the general public were led to believe, and they were told that 2 produced different variations of stones, which they did, in small portions. But having worked in 2, it was fairly evident that that was not their main source of income. Her dad was one of the men in charge of the producing these peacekeepers, whilst her mother worked in the kitchens, which were right at the heart of the building. It was decided that she would be put to work as well, seeing as a lot of their staff had joined the side of the rebels. She was hired by a group of people who called themselves 'the wacky weavers' whose main job was to be a makeshift group of people who would create clothes for the workers.

But this man, the man she's grown to love, had made a plan with his allies to create an avalanche, to suffocate all of those inside. Her and her dad made it out of the building. But her mother was so deep into the mountain, so deep she didn't realise what had happened. Until it was too late.

When they were searching for bodies, they found hers. Choked to death, they say it was just a low supply of oxygen to her lungs. But, in reality, it only really means one thing. Dead.

After the incident, her and her father were located a building by the new government that was put in place by the rebels. They were given food and they were given money, but for the maiden? They gave her an apprenticeship. In the ministry of defence, seeing as it was found in the work she did whilst in 2 that she was very inquisitive with her thinking, that she had a wondrous imagination. But he was in this building. Just like her, after the war he was allocated a placement, except it wasn't just an apprenticeship, it was to be head of the ministry.

She knew who he was. After the war had ended they had broadcast the 'victors', the people who made their win possible. As soon as his face came on the screen, it was imprinted in her memory. 'Gale Hawthorne – the boy from my school – the boy who gave my father the strawberries – the man who killed my mother'.

TO BE CONTINUED, or something…..


End file.
